Dear God
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Dear God the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away... OneShot. Songfic. For WhitneySheree.


**an**: Okay, so I'm writing this for my friend WhitneySheree, she said she has been looking for an Uso fic, and I thought, I'll just write her a one-shot. I know you didn't request it, but I thought I'd do it anyway. So here's all the info. . .

**Pairing:** Jimmy UsoXOC [Whitney is the OC.]

**Song:** Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold [I know Avenged Sevenfold is your favorite band Whitney and Dear God is my favorite song by them, so I thought this would be a good one]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Uso or any other superstar/diva I might mention in this oneshot. I do not own any terms/brands/or gimmicks WWE related they are property of the WWE/Vince McMahon and/or themselves. I do not own Whitney, she belongs to WhitneySheree, and I do not own the song Dear God by A7X.

With that said. . .Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear God <strong>

Jimmy Uso sat in the backseat of Paul Lloyds's rental car. His brother Jey was sitting next to him. They had just crossed the state line from Pennsylvania to New York on their way to Buffalo. His brother and Heath Miller, who was sitting in front of him in the passenger's seat, were both asleep. Paul hadn't spoken in hours, he seemed to be focused on the road, but he was probably tired and didn't want to be distracted. Jimmy wasn't going to lie to himself, he liked the silence. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He had a lot on his mind, and the dark country road, with absolutely no traffic, would be the perfect place to stop and think. Unfortunately, he couldn't have Paul stop the car so he could sit on the bank by the creek bordering the road and think. They were on a strict schedule so he'd have to settle for resting his head against the window and watching the scenery pass by.

He was thousands of miles from home. He missed home dearly, not his house, or the area or anything like that. He missed the girl, his girl. Whitney. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever set eyes on, with black hair and brown eyes. They had met while he was in indie wrestling. She worked as a nurse at a local hospital. He had made a trip to the hospital with a broken wrist and she had done his x-rays. He had, spur of the moment, asked her to dinner and she had agreed.

It had been heaven for him from that moment on. He had fallen madly in love with her and she had said she loved him as well. He didn't doubt her words, he knew she was honest and she loved him. He had been the one who messed it all up, the day he left for the WWE.

"Jimmy you're really going to leave me?" Whitney said, standing in the door way watching him pack his suitcases. He had an early morning flight to Connecticut to meet with Vince McMahon. His brother Jey was coming along as well, he was thinking of writing them into the storyline as a new tag team.

"I have to babe, this is all I've dreamed about ever since I was a kid. My dad was a wrestler and that's all I've ever wanted to be." He said looking back at his girlfriend as he zipped his suitcase.

"I know Jimmy, but can't you make sure it's a sure thing before you take off, If you are definitely signed you know I would quit and come with you." She said.

"I can't push Vince, he is one of the biggest names in Sports Entertainment Whitney. You don't mess with him, you either do it his way, or he won't bother working with you. Everyone is expendable." He said.

"Good to know you think so highly of your could be future boss." She said.

He sighed. He didn't want to argue with her. He was in love with her. He wanted her to be happy. "Please Whitney, Just let me go, this is the one thing I've always wanted and now I have a chance." With that he grabbed his suitcases and left.

Now he wished he was back with Whitney. He felt alone and lonely, yes, he was living his dream but he didn't have Whitney. He wanted to go back to her and bring her with him, or stay if that's what she wanted. He missed her, and now, he realized he wanted to be with her or nowhere at all.

**-x-**

Jimmy dropped his suitcase on the floor by the bathroom door in his hotel room. He had a room to himself and for that he was thankful. He flopped on his bed and let his head rest on his pillow. He closed his eyes and thought of Whitney. "Dear Lord, please be with Whitney, where ever she is and whatever she is doing. Don't let her feel lonely. I left her, and I was wrong, but please hold her while I'm away. I know she needs someone who will be true to her, I had that chance and I gave it away. I chose this life over her, I'm always lonely and tired and I just hope that she doesn't feel that way. I'm missing her again." He prayed, quietly. He turned off the lamp and drifted off to sleep.

**-x-**

Jimmy walked alone down the street in Buffalo. All of the stores were closed; the roads were pretty much empty except for the occasional, most likely law breaking, juvenile. He ignored them and kept walking; he just had to be out of the hotel room. He missed walking downtown back home with Whitney. They would stop in the small shops and then have lunch. They would go to the movies, or to the café. Sometimes they would drive to the large mall near their home and spend an entire day shopping. He missed her. Those memories just made his heart ache more. He could picture her, laughing and digging through the racks of clothing, holding a piece up. "What do you think Jimmy?" she would ask him. He would smile and kiss her and say "You look beautiful in everything." She would always scoff at him and put it back, but what she never seemed to realize is he was being honest. He thought she looked beautiful in everything.

**-x-**

He found a bench in the park by the water. He sat down and stared out at the pond. The reflection of the moon on the water was beautiful. He closed his eyes, and prayed. "Dear God, please be with Whitney tonight, wherever she is don't let her be lonely. I am so lonely without her and I miss her terribly. Please don't let anyone hurt her the way I've hurt her. I just want her to be happy. Please be with her and make sure she is happy Lord." He sighed and stared out at the water. He missed her terribly.

**-x-**

He couldn't help but think about how many people search and search for that perfect person for them and some never find them. He had found the perfect girl from him, and deep down inside he had really wanted it to stay that way. He hadn't wanted to leave her, but he wanted to be a wrestler too. He had chosen to be a wrestler and now he really regretted it.

**-x-**

Jimmy had spent another night, traveling in the back of Paul's car. When he was finally in his hotel room, he knelt by his bed and closed his eyes. "Dear God, please watch over Whitney, wherever she is tonight. Please let her be happy. I hope someday we will be together again, but right now, I'm here and she's back home and I miss her terribly. I'm sorry for what I did to her, it was selfish, I knew I was meant to be with her but I left anyway. I just hope that she isn't lonely, and she is happy." He got up and showered and got into bed.

He was almost asleep when there was a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door, expecting it to be Jey, or one of the other wrestlers looking to borrow something, but instead, Whitney stood in front of him. He looked at her shocked, she had come to him. "Whitney."

"Jimmy, I've missed you so much" she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. He was so happy he couldn't believe she had traveled all the way there.

"Whitney, I've missed you too." He closed the door. "I'm so sorry I left, I shouldn't have. . ."

"Jimmy, it's okay, you wanted to be a wrestler and here you are, you made it" she smiled at him. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Whitney but it feels like nothing without you."

"Well I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll never leave again, not without you. I'm so sorry."

She smiled and kissed him. "Don't be sorry, it's all okay now."

They laid down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her until she drifted off to sleep. Jimmy smiled and whispered, "Thank you God, for sending her back to me" before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>an.<strong> I hope you liked it Whitney, I know how much you wanted a Uso's fic. ~Danie.


End file.
